Various forms of urethral catheters have been heretofore provided. Many different forms of previously known catheters are designed to perform specific functions and, depending upon the specific functions to be performed, in many instances different catheters must be inserted to perform a series of different functions. Although the insertion and withdrawal of catheters are often uncomfortable or painful and difficult procedures to perform, conventional catheters in common use have no provisions to ease such problems. Most of the lubricant applied to either the urethra of the surface of these catheters before insertion are either pushed ahead of the tip of the catheter as it is inserted or skimmed off by the urethra and remain outside where the lubricant cannot perform its intended function. Further, lubrication to ease withdrawal is not possible with catheters now in common use. The instant invention has special features that enable easy and effective lubrication during both insertion and withdrawal. Further, many catheters designed in a manner to accomplish irrigation of the bladder are not constructed in a manner whereby thorough or continuous irrigation may be accomplished and still further forms of catheters are unable to effectively prevent, to a great degree, ascending urinary tract infections.
Accordingly, a great need exists for a catheter capable of performing numerous functions and which will also be operational to prevent, to a great degree, ascending urinary tract infections.
Various forms of catheters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,705, 3,593,713, 3,889,686 and 3,902,492.